


The Burned Raven Dayle

by CaptiveKnightRyder



Series: The Darkness Beyond [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dorian Garrett - Freeform, Hunters, Killing, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Other, Vampire Hunters, Werewolf, Werewolf Hunters, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveKnightRyder/pseuds/CaptiveKnightRyder
Summary: Dorian Garrett is a struggling being in a world where anything can happen and either everyone knows about it or they never hear a word of it. He hates what he does and hates what he becomes uncontrollably when a full moon is shown.  Through his journeys he has murder many people and made many despise him. Will he ever make it through this winding path or will he meet his own demise. Will someone or himself save him from his own darkness or will he be consumed by it.





	

His lips were stained red with blood, her blood, he shook backing away from her red splattered corpse though stopped his movements as his hand touched another lifeless body who looked the same as hers. Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes. He didn’t mean to do this, he didn’t want this, multiple thoughts tainted his mind and some not even himself knew he was capable of thinking. ‘Finish her off it’s not like she is alive anymore’ a voice said, ‘burn the bodies before you get discovered’ another said, ‘you’re a monster look what you did you killed them all.’ the last one said. “N-no, I …..I didn’t do this I didn’t kill anyone.” he said aloud getting up on his feet seeing the corpses all around him. ‘The evidence is on your hands’ the first voice said again as he brought his hands in front of his eyes ‘It’s on your lip’ another said as he touched his reddened mouth ‘and in your breath’ the last one chuckled. He closed his eyes squeezing them shut knowing very well he killed everyone in this village though he could never bring himself to say it. 

He knew what he had to do, he had to destroy the place before it was found, he needed to make it look like the town died in a fire or some disaster that covered up the mauled bodies. As the thoughts went through his head his once forest green eyes flashed red and bloodied grin appeared on his face. Now whistling as he past all the bodies heading towards a the light of a torch. His once frightened disgusted face was now calm with wicked smile across it, as his slightly pale hand reached for the torch he gripped it tightly smiling “Time to get cleaning” he somewhat sang. As he walked past the house he touched the torch to each one, the flames devouring them into dust as well as the bodies that lay in them.

As for the few corpses out in the frost of night and idea wandered into his head, he tore them up and moved their limbs strategically around making it look like an animal attack. He nodded and smiled at his work before his eyes were once more his natural color. The smirk that was just on his face instantly disappeared, contorting into one of anger and disgust. He hated when this happened he would lose control during a full moon and he turned into a beast. He would destroy everything and everyone and he couldn’t control it. He hated how one of his other personalities would take over his body momentarily fixing and covering up the evidence of the any type of damage he might have done when he transformed. As he walked away from the small village he heard the thumping of hooves collide with the soft dirt ground, instinctively he threw himself into the bushes for cover knowing full well that his skin and clothes were still covered in that thick red substance. He heard their voices as they came closer to the village, he could smell their fear until he finally got a look at the horse riding males, they were highly armed with crossbows and swords of pure silver that somewhat blinded the him. He noticed there were at least two in his view though from the different tone of voices he thought there was about five.

He watched them closely as two of them got of their horses leading them to the pile of ashes that were once a lively town known as Raven Dayle. One of the males looked as if he was shaking looking at the ashes of this town, another came up to him patting his back what seemed like he was reassuring the other of something. He moved closer to the armored men careful not to make much noise as he listened in on their conversation “Th-this is not possible, I was here visiting them barely a week ago.” the one who shook spoke.  
One of the other males shook his head, “What animal or act of nature could have done this.” he said more of a statement to himself than anything else as he picked up the ashes with his gloved hand them once more flowing to the ground as the wind blew them away.

Another one of them jumped down from his horse, explain to the others “ This was no mere animal attack or act of nature this has happened before, my commander has been ordered to investigate similar acts to this one before and he thinks is someone purposely doing this though is trying to cover up these tracks.”

A voice chuckled inside his head ‘you’ve be found out’ another tasked ‘you were careful enough’ the last one laughed as well ‘you’re dead unless you kill these men’ he shook his head trying to get rid of the talking in his mind having no luck he yelled “Sh-shut up it wasn’t my fault.” the he immediately knew his mistake and started running further into the woods. The men shout for him though he didn’t bother hearing what they were saying fearing they would kill him though the further he got from the town the more faint the voice where until he heard thumps. Once again the sound of hooves hitting the dirt reached his ears as he tried quickening his pace though in human form he was just too slow. ‘You should change or they’ll find you’ or’ ‘your going to die if you don’t transform’ and ‘turned around and kill them already they know you exist’. He shook his head “ No I won’t I already killed those whom lived in that village I will not kill anyone else today” those his wishes were not granted as his eyes change to the blood red color they were once before.

He stopped his running turning his body back towards the sound of shouting and pounding of the men coming closer. As the men finally caught up to him their eyes widened at his appearance, they quickly unsheathed their weapons getting down from there horses “what be your name” one called out to him though he didn’t respond “what be your name you beast?” the man repeated though he only snickered.

“My name be Dorian, though if you would like to see the beast I am I hope you enjoy the show.” Dorian smirked as he howled his once pale skin growing pure white hair, his face elongating growing a muscle, his red orbs enlarging as he transformed into the monstrous creature before the men. The eyes widened as the froze in fear leaving them open to Dorian without a second though he swiped his clawed has at them instantly killing two of the men and severely injuring one of them. Now out of their daze the other two men decided to attack the white hair beast in front of them, as Dorian killed one of them another had and opening and slashed his sword across his chest. As Dorian hollered out in pain he bent down and bite the man in the shoulder making him scream and clenching the area falling to the ground, Dorian slowly transformed back into his human state eyes still red as he looked at the male crying in pain on the ground. He picked up the dropped sword wincing as the cut along his chest bleed, walking towards the male Dorian stabbed him through the heart twisting it making sure he felt pain as he died.


End file.
